


The Ice Man and His Heart

by squvsh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: Who knew Mycroft had feelings? Not Sherlock. Well, not really anybody besides himself and a special someone. He kept that hidden for years.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Knowing someone for years and years tends to have quite the effect on a person. Mycroft didn't expect to be that person.

Mycroft Holmes didn't keep friends in the same way normal people did. Well, he didn't keep friends at all, everyone who wasn't as smart as he was being considered a goldfish rather than a human being. Stupid, slow even. He didn't sugar coat it either, letting people know that he felt that way about them. Sherlock was on the same level as him mentally, so he didn't refer to the younger Holmes as a goldfish, rather as just an annoyance and he didn't enjoy dealing with him.

There were a few people he didn't consider goldfish that weren't related to him, but that was definitely rare. He had met someone when he was a child who he hadn't considered a goldfish from the beginning. She was able to keep up with him in conversation and it wasn't boring. She even got along with Sherlock, which he found to be rather amazing. Nobody put up with the younger Holmes and his continuous deductions and general annoying personality .

Eden Millar. In the top of their class and able to keep up easily when it came to understanding the school work given, even going as far as to question certain things in various textbooks because they made no sense. Mycroft was intrigued and was glad to meet someone he could consider to be on his level.

Upon graduating, she did move away, offering to keep in touch via letters, and eventually email, with the Holmes brothers, mainly Mycroft. She had developed a bit of a crush on the eldest Holmes. He was tall and handsome in her eyes, not to mention smart. She simply considered Sherlock to be a good friend, a best friend even.

Mycroft got busy over the years and just barely kept in touch, regretting when he fell out of touch with Eden. It even went as far as him forgetting about her. Sherlock never forgot though, continuing to speak with her. They hadn't met in person for some time though, not since Sherlock saw her at her and Mycroft's graduation, so he hadn't seen what she looked like over the years. He was sure, even now, that she was still very beautiful.

In the present time, she worked in the morgue, but she was also a pediatrician in the hospital, keeping herself plenty busy. Her beauty never subsided, though she did change quite a bit. She dyed her hair a darker color and began to wear contacts instead of glasses. She moved back to London, keeping that bit of information away from Sherlock as not to alert Mycroft. She had become rather upset with him over the years for losing touch with her, but her crush never did go away. She couldn't help it.

Now back in London, she lived in a modest flat by herself, opting to go without a flatmate and without pets since she felt she was simply too busy for either and she managed a job at the hospital in both her fields of work, glad for it. She never expected to run into Sherlock though. Literally. 

"I am so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." she apologized, picking up a few folders that had fallen to the floor before she looked up at who she had ran into, eyes wide as she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sherlock Holmes, my you've grown." she giggled. Sherlock's face went from that of confusion to that of realization, a smile on his face. 

"If it isn't Eden Millar. I remember the last time I saw you as if it was just yesterday except your hair is different and you don't have those circle frames on your face." Sherlock chuckled. "I thought you moved back to Scotland with your mother and father." 

"Well, father passed about 5 years back and mother is...well, she's still kicking. I moved back about a month ago." she explained, hugging the folders to her chest. "How have you been? Have you found someone assuming you're not still avoiding relationships and love like the plague." 

"Funny you mention that." Sherlock started, hands in his pockets. The doors behind him opened and shut. 

"There you are. I thought you said-" John started, pausing as he saw the young woman. "Who is this then?"

"John, this is Eden Millar. She grew up with Mycroft and I. Eden, this is John Watson-Holmes." At the mention of John's name, Eden grinned and shook his hand.

"It's good to finally meet someone who could keep up with Sherlock who wasn't his brother or I. God knows he needs it." she teased. John smiled sheepishly. 

"Yes well, it's nice to meet you as well." John said. "Sherlock, your brother said he would meet us here and you know how he hates to be kept waiting. I'm sure he's just pulled up and-"

"There you two are. We had a..." Mycroft trailed off as he walked up to the group and the three could have sworn he looked like a deer in headlights before he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "Apologies, miss."

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk and John raised a brow. "He doesn't recognize her, does he?" John whispered to Sherlock.

"Clearly not." Sherlock whispered back.

"Mycroft." Eden said softly, almost dropping the folders once again. "You... You don't remember me, do you?" 

Mycroft took a moment to look her over, his expression generally neutral. It didn't take that long for his brows to raise as he slowly remembered and he bowed his head. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" 

"It has, though I'm not at all surprised that you didn't remember me. You haven't been keeping in touch at all and honestly, it's quite a shame." Eden huffed. She frowned at Mycroft before looking at Sherlock and John. "It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Sherlock and it's been very nice to meet you John. I'll be off now. I've got quite a bit of work to attend to. Good day." She turned on her heel and walked off. 

"How many years has it been since the last time you even messaged her, Mycroft? She seemed awfully angry with you." Sherlock said as he watched her walk down the corridor. Mycroft sighed.

"It's none of your concern, brother mine. Now come, we have business of our own to attend to before I let it escape me all too soon." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Just speak with her, Mycroft. She will probably forgive you... Eventually." John said as he moved to the kitchen in 221b. Mycroft sipped his tea.

"Clearly you don't understand why I can't just speak with her. With someone like Eden, you can't just speak with her after not doing so for a while." Mycroft said, earning a chuckle from his brother who stood at the window. "What?"

"You feel bad for upsetting her. Here I thought that you could never feel bad for hurting others, yet it seems I was mistaken. I'm never mistaken." Sherlock spoke before turning and looking at his brother. "Though, John is correct, you should just speak with her. We grew up with her, you've seen how she is. I'm sure she will eventually forgive you for not speaking with her for 5 years."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes at Sherlock, the younger Holmes turning back to the window once more. Sherlock and John had been correct though, but Mycroft just didn't want to admit it. He hated when he was wrong about things such as this and he hated when Sherlock called him out about it. He also didn't apologize, never really having to apologize except on a handful of times. 

"It seems that she's done working early today and something rather urgent came up." Sherlock spoke after a moment of silence. 

"What makes you say that?" Mycroft asked. As he finished his question, the sound of footsteps on the stairs came and then the door opened. 

"Sherlock, hi. I was...oh, Mycroft, hello." Eden said. "Sherlock, would it be possible if-"

"No." Sherlock answered, earning a frown from the woman. "Mycroft would be happy to assist though." 

"I didn't ask for help from Mycroft, I asked for help from you." she huffed, crossing her arms. 

"He has to speak with you anyways." 

Eden closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples, massaging them gently. "No, you're not forgiven as of yet, but I do expect you to start getting in touch soon." she said before looking at Mycroft. "Now, assuming you don't have to get back to work any time soon, which I'm probably correct about considering you don't have your briefcase with you, please come help me."

Mycroft was speechless, and rarely ever so speechless. John was a bit surprised too. "What just happened?" 

"That's why I can consider her a friend." Sherlock explained as Mycroft and Eden left. "I've never met a woman aside from mummy who could put Mycroft in his place so easily." 

"She did the thing." John stated. "How did she do that?"

"In time, John. In time. I suppose we should make sure that they do get along though. Come." Sherlock said, grabbing his scarf. John sighed and grabbed his coat. 

* * *

"You didn't have to show off." Mycroft spoke as they got out of the car. 

"And you didn't have to go 5 years, 2 months, 12 days and..." she trailed off, looking at her phone. "15 and a half minutes without emailing me back or even calling." Eden replied, glancing up at him. "I suppose being the British Government does take away quite a bit of social time though."

Mycroft sighed, hooking his umbrella on his arm as he held the door open for her before walking into the building after her. "What are we doing here anyways?"

"I needed help." She shrugged, going over to the elevators. "Not my flat though, but I don't like to do this sort of thing alone." 

"Well, clearly, it is not your flat." Mycroft said, stepping in after her and standing beside her. "We could have taken the stairs."

Eden waited until the elevator began moving up before pressing the stop button and turning to look at Mycroft. 

"Your brother was wrong, you haven't changed. Not much at least. You still care about me, but you won't admit it to yourself or anyone else. To tell yourself that you missed me would be too much for you because then you would have had to admit to yourself and to me that simple fact and it would have hurt your ego way too much for your liking. You were never one for feelings, even if it's for someone who is on your level." she said, crossing her arms. "One email wouldn't have hurt though, so don't tell me you forgot or that you were too busy to send a single email."

"It works both ways, my dear and I do recall not receiving one from you either." Mycroft smirked. "Though, I suppose that since we are alone at the moment, I will say this. I did miss you and I did feel bad for not keeping in touch." 

Eden rolled her eyes but giggled, shaking her head as she started the elevator once more. "I expect one later tonight then."

"How about we just go to dinner? It seems I have quite some catching up to do." Mycroft spoke, the doors opening as he finished speaking. Eden was speechless this time as she followed him out before clearing her throat.

"Dinner sounds good um... Your choice." she answered quickly before walking down the hall and stopping in front of a door. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, Mycroft following after her. 

"What are we doing here exactly?" he asked, watching her move around the flat. She didn't respond and he sighed, looking around. 

"Found it." she said after a moment, holding up a notebook. Mycroft looked confused, following her back out and to the elevator before she pulled him around the corner. 

"What-"

"Don't move. Just...wait." she said in a hushed tone, peeking around the corner before quickly bringing her head back and reaching up to grab him by the collar. "Quick, pretend to kiss me." 

"What do you mean pretend to kiss you?" Mycroft asked, utterly confused.

"Myc, just do it or so help me I'll-"

* * *

"Why do you have a handprint on your face?" John asked. 

"Shut up, John." Mycroft asked. Sherlock walked in and smirked. "Not a word, Sherlock." 

"I wasn't going to say anything." 

"You must have done something terrible." John said, handing Mycroft an ice pack. 

"Or something surprising. I'm sure not everyone is fond of your surprises, Mycroft." Sherlock chuckled. 

"It was a nice surprise at the time to me." Mycroft shrugged, holding the ice to his cheek. 

Eden came in not long after and handed Sherlock the notebook she took earlier. 

"Did I miss something?" John asked. 

"Sorry, Mycroft." Eden said softly, blushing. Sherlock chuckled as he sat and opened the notebook. 

"I've clearly missed something." John sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure we should be spying on them?" John asked, glancing at the table where Mycroft and Eden were sitting. 

"We aren't spying. I'm sure they both know we're here. Just...observing." Sherlock stated. 

"I highly doubt they know we're here." John sighed, looking at his husband. That term was still able to send butterflies to his stomach and add color to his cheeks. 

"Well that's good. It'll make this easier." Sherlock smiled. 

At the other table, Eden was sitting with her hands folded on her lap under the table, eyes on Mycroft who was sending an email with his phone. "Sorry, I'll be done with this in a moment." he said. 

"When you said dinner, I assumed it would be without the mention or any acts involving work, yet here we are." she replied, shaking her head. Mycroft locked his phone and pocketed it. "Better."

"I would rather not upset you again. My cheek is still a bit sore." 

"I did apologize for that. You just... Caught me off guard is all." Eden smiled sheepishly, earning a smile from Mycroft. "I didn't expect for you to actually...you know." 

"I suppose I should have followed your instructions exactly to have avoided that." Mycroft said. "But, we live and learn I suppose."

Eden nodded and looked at the menu. "It didn't bother me that much if I'm honest." she murmured as she turned the page. 

"Come again?" Mycroft was almost rendered speechless for the third time with Eden and he was still unprepared. 

"You heard what I said. It was just unexpected. I wasn't really upset over it." 

Mycroft just nodded in understanding. He was sure he would have felt the same way, at least he thought he would. He wasn't entirely sure, not used to feeling things for people who weren't her. She was definitely special to him. It would take him some time to come to terms with how he felt. 

Once they both ordered their food, John and Sherlock decided to just leave and go home, not seeing anything eventful happen between them, at least in Sherlock's eyes. He found it rather boring to see his brother and their mutual childhood friend have simple conversation. At least that's what he thought, but he figured he would just let it be and spend time with John.

* * *

After dinner, Mycroft went with Eden to her flat, not really having anything to do besides go back to his own home and sleep for the night. He didn't mind spending more time with her. 

"How are your parents?" Eden asked as they got inside. 

"They're well. Sherlock and I spent Christmas with them actually. They were rather surprised with the fact that he is married. He's never been the type." Mycroft helped her out of her coat, going to hang it on the rack before doing the same with his own, even hanging his umbrella. 

"That's definitely good to hear. Maybe next Christmas, I could join you all." she offered, going to prepare some tea for the two of them.

"I'm sure they would enjoy that." Mycroft smiled, going to look around the sitting area. He looked at the few pictures she had. "Thank you for giving me another chance." 

"Why wouldn't I? You've always been my friend, Mycroft. It's not easy to just let go of that." 

"Well yes, but I'm sure that all of my talk of work would surely have-" He cut himself off, feeling her arms around him from behind. "What's the matter?" 

"Nothing. I'm just happy." she said. "Did Sherlock tell you anything?" 

"Anything as far as...?" He turned to face her, looking down at her. 

"Of course he didn't." She smiled up at him. "I confided in him upon moving back here. A few things actually. I told him not to let it slip that I would be back here in London. I honestly wasn't sure if you would be too happy to see me again, especially with the fact that I was gone for such a long time."

"I would have been thrilled to know you were back in London. I am sorry if it seems any other way." Mycroft said, tucking some loose hair behind Eden's ear. She shook her head, blushing at his action. "I've always...enjoyed your company." 

"I remember being the only person who was allowed to be close enough to you aside from your parents or even your bother. I think you more than enjoy my company, Myc." She giggled, biting her lip when he gazed at her with a look of intensity. "What?" 

"And the only person allowed to refer to me by anything other than my full first name, though you are correct. I believe it's what normal people refer to as a crush." He shrugged and moved to sit down. 

"You fancied me then? I am a little surprised about that." 

"Fancy. Fancied is past tense and it would make me out to be a liar." Mycroft smiled. 

"I'm sorry, what? You... The Mycroft Holmes fancies me? I must be dreaming. This is a surprise." Eden couldn't help but giggle, moving to sit across from him. "I assume you're keeping it from your brother." 

"He would never let it go. It would be all he spoke of, even in his dreams." 

"Well, I certainly don't mind not telling him. I'm surprised he has yet to figure it out. You've never once called me a goldfish as you do with other people, you've always been kind to me." She hummed, crossing her legs. 

"Yes and I've defended you countless times when people spoke ill of you back when we were in school." 

"I've always appreciated you for that." 

* * *

Mycroft stayed the night, sharing a bed with Eden, but they simply slept in the same bed. The last thing he wanted to do was rush things considering neither of them had made anything official. He liked her and now that he could admit that to himself, he would do everything in his power to protect her from anything and everything he could. He told himself to keep it a secret, not letting anyone know about his relationship with her or his feelings. She was special to him. 

When morning came, he helped her make breakfast for the two of them and sat and ate with her until she got ready for work. He had a car drop her off at work and had a few people watch over her during the day since the two of them had been seen together. He could never be too careful when it came to having someone watched. The last thing he needed was anything bad happening to those he was close to. He had already almost lost his brother quite a few times. 

When he got to work, he was focused, but he did take the time to send Eden a text, letting her know that he had enjoyed their time together and that he would definitely be staying in touch. She smiled at that and told him that next time, dinner would be her treat before she went back to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked. It's my first Sherlock fic.


End file.
